Jealousy Love
by Cho RhiYeon
Summary: Apa yang dilakukan Si Pecemburu Kris saat Lay malah memilih Luhan, bukan dirinya? Warning : Yaoi, Lime-Lemon, PWP? Pairing : EXO's KrisLay. RnR?


**Disclaimer : SM Entertainment**

**Warning : Yaoi, Lime-Lemon, PWP?**

**Pairing : KrisLay / FanXing (EXO Kris & EXO Lay)**

**_Jealousy Love_**

_"Kalau kau adalah seorang perempuan, siapa member EXO-M yang akan kau ajak berkencan? Lay?"_

_Lay tersentak begitu namanya disebut. "Mmm, Luhan?" jawabnya._

_Luhan yang pada dasarnya memang senang skinship pun memeluk Lay, "Aku mencintaimu, Lay.. Kau milikku..." canda Luhan._

_Lay yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa hanya membalas pelukan Luhan._

BRAK

Pintu itu terbanting kuat dari dalam oleh tangan kekar pemuda bertubuh tinggi.

Bruk

"Ugh" erangnya begitu badannya yang hanya tertutup kaos putih tipis dihempaskan ke pintu bercat cokelat tidak bersalah itu. "Duizhang..." desahnya pelan.

Kedua tangannya berada di kedua sisi kepala pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya, badannya menghimpit tubuh kecilnya mengunci pergerakannya. Perlahan mendekat, mengeleminasi jarak antara dirinya dan kekasihnya itu hingga bibir keduanya bertemu.

"Mmph, Duizhang..."

"Yixing, mmh..."

Lidah terlatih Kris menjilat bibir bawah Lay, tanda memohon untuk membuka kedua belah bibir seksi itu.

Dan dengan senang hati, Lay memisahkan kedua belah bibirnya, membiarkan lidah liar kekasihnya menguasai seluruh rongga mulutnya.

Lidah Kris dengan tidak sopannya menyapu seluruh ruangan basah hangat tersebut. Menggelitik langit-langit rongga mulut Lay, membuatnya mendesah geli. Lalu ia mengabsen barisan prajurit putih rapi tersebut. Setelahnya, ia mengajak lidah Lay untuk memasuki daerahnya.

Lay dengan senang hati menerima undangan lidah Kris untuk singgah sebentar di mulutnya. Ia menjilat seluruh yang bisa ia jangkau, lalu mengajak lidah Kris berdansa.

Bibir mereka sudah terpisah, tetapi lidah mereka malah membelit semakin erat. Saling jilat, saling berdansa, menyesap, saling menggigit.

Kris memisahkan jarak antara mereka. Memandang sebentar pada kekasihnya yang terlihat begitu menggoda dengan bibir sedikit terbuka dan mata sayu, dilengkapi dengan napasnya yang sedikit tidak teratur.

Kris mencuri kecupan dari kekasihnya itu sebelum dengan cepat mengangkat badannya dengan mudah.

Lay hanya mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kris sambil tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang juga tersenyum lembut sekaligus mesum kepadanya.

Kris membawanya ke samping ranjang dan menghempaskan tubuh ringan Lay ke kasur empuk tersebut. Tanpa menunggu lagi, dia langsung meloncat tepat di atas Lay, menghimpitnya dan langsung menciumi leher sensitif Lay.

"Duizhang, gelii..." Lay tertawa kegelian. Badannya menggeliat karena menahan geli.

Beberapa detik kemudian Kris menghentikan kecupannya di leher Lay dan ikut tertawa.

"Kau menggemaskan sekali. Apa boleh aku memakanmu sekarang?" tanya Kris masih dengan sedikit tertawa kecil.

"Makan aku sepuasmu, duizhang. Aku milikmu." Lay tersenyum melihat kekasihnya itu mengeluarkan ekspresi yang sangat jarang ditunjukkannya. Ia suka sekali melihatnya seperti itu, apalagi jika ekspresi itu ditujukan kepadanya. Kris yang pada dasarnya sudah tampat terlihat begitu mempesona dan memabukkan.

"Panggil namaku, Yixing!" perintah Kris dengan nada dan suara tegas.

Tetapi itu malah membuat Lay tertawa, karena ia tahu kalau nada itu hanya dibuat-buat, "Yifannie gege~"

Kris tersenyum tulus melihat kekasih menggemaskannya itu. Kekasihnya yang sebenarnya susah berekspresi. Tetapi itu yang ia sukai, karena kekasihnya hanya ekspresif jika bersamanya saja. Walau begitu, ia tidak pernah berharap Lay akan menunjukkan wajah sedihnya, karena ia akan ikut sedih.

Kembali bibir mereka bertemu. Ciuman mereka kini menjadi lebih panas dan menuntut, seakan terjadi peperangan diantara kedua pasang bibir itu.

"Cpk, mmh, mm-cpk..."

"Hmm, cpk-mmh..."

Suara desahan dan suara kecipakan khas ciuman panas terdengar memenuhi ruangan tertutup yang tidak seberapa besar itu.

Tangan Kris yang menganggur kini mulai menjelajahi badan Lay. Telapak tangan besarnya mengusap pelan perut rata Lay setelah menyingkap sedikit kaos putih yang dikenakan Lay.

"Hmmh!" Lay mendesah merasakan geli di perutnya.

Kris melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Kemudian ia menjilat serta mengecup dagu Lay, lalu turun ke leher, kembali dikecupinya dan dijilatnya. Kini ia pun menghisap leher sensitif itu sehingga terbentuk satu tanda kemerahan. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Lay dan memandangi tanda itu sambil tersenyum, "itu adalah tanda bahwa kau adalah milikku, Yixing. Kau dengar itu? Kau. Milikku. Bukan milik orang lain. Mengerti?"

"Ya, gege..." Lay kini mengerti kenapa Leader kesayangannya ini tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Kris cemburu. Biasanya Lay 'lah yang harus meminta dengan malu-malu setelah dipaksa oleh teman-temannya. Itu pun Kris -yang sebenarnya akan dengan senang hati melakukan- terkadang menolak dengan alasan tidak ingin Lay lelah setelah menjalani kegiatan mereka yang sebegitu padatnya.

Kris membuka kaos putih Lay, melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Dan dengan gerakan cepat ia juga berhasil mengenyahkan celana jeans ketat beserta boxer dan celana dalam Lay, membuat Lay terbaring polos tanpa pertahanan dengan wajah yang sangat inosen.

Kris dengan senyum mesumnya memandangi seluruh bagian tubuh Lay. Lay yang diperhatikan seperti itu menjadi malu dan menutupi bagian tubuh privat-nya. Kris memandang Lay dengan bingung.

"Duizhang, kau curang~" ujar Lay sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau mau aku membuka seluruh pakaianku? Oh Lay, aku tidak tahu kalau kau semesum ini."

Twitch

Muncul pertigaan di kening Lay, "Kalau aku mesum, kau apa? Duizhang menyebalkan."

Kris pun terkekeh kecil. Dan dalam hitungan detik tubuh Kris sudah sama polosnya dengan Lay.

Lay menahan napasnya sambil memperhatikan tiap inci tubuh Kris yang terpahat dengan sempurna. Saat itu juga ia merasa begitu beruntung dapat menjadi kekasih dari seorang Kris. Ia bisa bersandar di bahu lebarnya, dada bidangnya. Badannya akan menempel pada perut berotot Kris dan kedua lengan kekarnya akan memeluknya dengan posesif, berusaha melindunginya dari apapun.

Begitu padangannya turun dari perut sixpack kekasihnya itu, wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi semerah tomat. Benda itu, yang sangat disukainya, yang sering mengaduk-aduk perutnya dari dalam, yang selalu menyakitinya sekaligus memberinya kenikmatan tiada tara. Sekarang ia telah berdiri tegak, menantang, siap tempur.

"Kau lihat? Kau begitu mesum, Yixing-ah... Liat air liurmu yang menetes itu!"

Lay langsung memegang bibir bawahnya. Kering. "Duizhaaaang! Air liurku tidak menetes dan aku tidak mesum! Yang mesum itu kau." teriak Lay. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau suka dengan apa yang kau lihat tadi, eh? Hey!" Kris memegang tangan Lay, membujuk Lay untuk memperlihatkan wajahnya.

"Ah!" begitu Lay membuka matanya, ia terkesiap. Benda itu, kejantanan Kris, sudah berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Ia memandang Kris dengan ragu-ragu.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, Yixing-ah..."

Lay menjulurkan tangannya, menyentuh ujung benda kebanggan Kris dengan telunjuknya. Lalu dengan gerakan ragu, ia menggenggam kejantanan Kris dan mengelus ujungnya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aah! Yixing, jangan main-main denganku!" ujar Kris sambil mengelus lembut rambut Lay.

Lay perlahan memajukan kepalanya dan menjilat ujung kepala kejantanan Kris. Ia sedikit tersenyum mendengar desahan halus Kris. Ia membuka lebar mulutnya dan mulai memasukkan kejantanan dengan ukuran XXL itu ke dalam rongga mulutnya yang kecil, hangat, dan basah sebisanya.

"Kau pintar, Yixing..." Kris menjambak kecil rambut halus Lay, kemudian menggerakkan kepala Lay maju-mundur dengan pelan, tidak ingin kekasihnya tersedak. Lidah nakal Lay memainkan kejantanannya dengan begitu baik, membuatnya mendesah kenikmatan saat lubang kejantanannya digelitik oleh ujung lidah Lay. Kedua bola kembarnya dimainkan oleh Lay dengan tangan kanannya.

Kris melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Lay. Ia meraba dada Lay yang tepat di bawah tubuhnya. Kedua ibu jarinya mengelus pelan nipple Lay yang ternyata sudah menegang walaupun belum disentuh dari tadi.

"Mmm..." erang Lay, membuat Kris mendesah karena sensasi getaran yang dihasilkannya.

Kris menyadari bahwa Lay memainkan dirinya sendiri. Ia pun mengubah posisinya perlahan, hingga mereka sekarang pada 69.

Kris melepaskan tangan Lay dari kejantanannya sendiri, dan menggantikan tugas itu dengan mulutnya.

Lay mendesah sekali lagi, membuat Kris juga mendesah yang membuat Lay mendesah lagi. Begitu seterusnya.

Lay dan Kris memaju-mundurkan kepala mereka sambil mendesah untuk memanjakan kekasih mereka. Suara desahan mereka yang seakan tertahan mengisi seluruh ruang.

"Akh! Gege!"

"Ssh, tahan, baby..." Kris merendahkan pinggangnya, membuat Lay kembali mengulum kejantanannya. Ia juga melanjutkan mengulum kejantanan Lay.

Kris menarik jari tengah-nya yang sejak beberapa detik lalu berada di dalam lubang kenikmatan Lay, lalu memasukkannya lagi dengan pelan.

"Mmh! Nngh... Mmm..!"

Kris memasukkan jari keduanya ke dalam lubang Lay.

"Hmm, mmmh, aakh! Mmh..." Wajah Lay mengerut merasakan sedikit sakit pada lubangnya. Ia kemudian memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam lubang sempit kekasihnya.

"Aakh! Zhang Yixing! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aargh!" erang Kris.

"Ehehe, sakit yah? Maafkan aku~" kekeh Lay. Lucu sekali wajah duizhang-nya itu. Ia pun segera mengeluarkan jarinya. Ia berpikir, mungkin uke lebih tahan sakit dibandingkan seme untuk hal seperti 'ini'.

Kris lalu kembali memanjakan kejantanan Lay sambil menambah satu jari lagi dan memaju-mundurkannya dengan kasar sambil memutar dan merenggangkannya.

"Gegeee! Sakit sekalii!" jerit Lay. Kakinya menyentak, menendang udara kosong.

Kris tidak memedulikannya, malah menambah satu jari lagi. Dan dengan itu teriakan Lay bertambah keras dan menyayat hati. "Hentikan, gege... Ini sakit sekali... Ugh!"

Kasihan, Kris mengeluarkan satu jarinya, lalu menggerakkan jari-nya yang masih di dalam keluar-masuk dengan pelan dan lembut.

Lay mendesah lega dan kembali mengulum kejantanan besar Kris. Ia suka sekali kejantanan Kris. Bagaimana ia menyakitinya, merenggangkannya dengan berlebihan hingga terasa begitu sakit, seakan robek dan terbakar, membuatnya menangis kesakitan. Tapi dia juga yang memberikannya kenikmatan, memberinya sensasi nikmat seperti sengatan listrik ke seluruh tubuhnya, membuatnya seperti terbang ke awan, bersama ribuan kupu-kupu yang seakan berada di dalam perutnya. Membuatnya berteriak nikmat dengan tubuh bergetar memanggil nama kekasihnya.

"Yifan gege! Aaakh!" Kris melesakkan jarinya begitu dalam, menyentuh titik kenikmatan Lay. Dan pada detik itu juga, dengan jeritan itu, Lay mengeluarkan cairan cintanya di dalam mulut Kris yang menelannya dengan senang hati.

Lay menutup matanya, menikmati sisa-sisa kenikmatan tertingginya. Badannya terbaring lemas di bawah tubuh Kris. Kris lalu membalikkan tubuhnya. Kini ia menciumi perut dan dada Lay, membuat beberapa tanda merah di sana.

Kemudian Kris mencium bibir Lay, tangannya digunakan untuk memanjakan kejantanan Lay yang tadi sudah melemas hingga berdiri tegak kembali.

"Hei, kau siap baby?"

Lay mengangguk lemah, "selalu, untukmu, Yifan-ge." sambil tersenyum.

Kris lalu melebarkan paha Lay, menempatkan betisnya di kedua bahu lebarnya. Kris menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering melihat pemandangan yang begitu menggodanya. Lubang kenikmatan Lay yang berwarna pink berkedut-kedut dengan tidak sabar.

Dengan bantuan tangannya, Kris mengarahkan kejantanannya tepat di depan lubang Lay. Sebelum melesakkan kejantanannya ke lubang Lay, ia melihat kekasihnya terlebih dahulu.

Lay sudah bersiap menggenggam ujung bantal. Ia menahan napasnya untuk menahan sakit yang nanti akan dihadapinya.

"Bernapaslah, Baby. Rileks..!" dan Lay pun membuang napas yang ditahannya dan kemudian bernapas seperti biasa, berusaha untuk rileks. Ia menatap Kris sebentar. Mata itu memandang miliknya seakan menyelam jauh ke dalamnya.

Kris melingkarkan kedua kaki lincah itu di pinggangnya dan memeluk Lay dengan sebelah tangannya. Lay pun balas memeluk Kris dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan bahu dan leher Kris.

Kris melesakkan ujung kejantanannya dengan perlahan ke lubang kenikmatan Lay yang masih saja sempit.

"Uugh, Gegee..." erang Lay. Ia menahan napasnya lagi sambil menggigit bibirnya sendiri menahan sakit.

"Sssh, rileks, baby... Rileks... Sshh," Kris mengelus lembut tengkuk Lay, berusaha memberinya kenyamanan.

Kris pun bergerak lagi, menyatukan dirinya dengan Lay sepenuhnya dengan satu gerakan lembut.

"Mmmh! Aakh! Sakit, gege!" Lay menggigit bahu Kris kuat. Air matanya perlahan meleleh keluar, menghiasi pipi mulusnya.

"Aaaah, sempit sekali!" erang Kris. Ia begitu menyukai sensasi nikmat saat berada di dalam Lay. Otot-otot cincinnya yang secara otomatis mengetat saat dia memaksa masuk, pijatan lembut dan teratur dan juga rasa hangat saat ia sudah berada sepenuhnya di dalam Lay.

Beberapa menit mereka dalam posisi seperti itu. Berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan diri pasangan masing-masing.

"Kau siap, Yixing baby?" tanya Kris sambil mengelus rambut lembut kekasihnya.

Lay mengangguk, "pelan-pelan, gege... Masih terasa sakit."

Kris melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Lay. Wajahnya yang dihiasi dengan air mata. Ia kesal melihat itu, karena dialah yang membuatnya mengeluarkan air mata berharga itu. Ia menyesal, kenapa ia harus memiliki kejantanan sebesar itu?

Ia hapus air mata di pipi putih itu, kemudian dikecupnya pelan kedua pipinya. Ia tersenyum, merasa beruntung memiliki kekasih yang begitu baik, tidak bawel seperti dirinya. Detik itu juga ia merasa seperti kekasih yang tidak baik untuk Lay.

"Maafkan aku..." lirih Kris.

"Maaf buat apa, gege? Kau tidak salah apa-apa..." Lay mengecup bibir Kris, kemudian tersenyum dengan wajah memerah.

Kris hanya menghela napasnya. Kemudian ia memundurkan pinggulnya sedikit, lalu memajukannya kembali.

Lay menarik napas dalam dan menggenggam erat bantal di bawah kepalanya. Ia mengerang pelan merasakan pergerakan Kris di dalam tubuhnya. Sakit, tetapi membuatnya merasa utuh.

Gerakan Kris yang awalnya lembut dan pelan, perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi cepat dan kasar. Tiap sentakan yang dilakukannya tepat mengenai titik sensitif di dalam tubuh Lay.

"Aargh! Gegee! Aakh! Lebih cepat! Ahh! Ahh! Gege, kau besar sekali..."

"Aaah! Kau sempit sekali, Baby... Mmh, mmh! Aargh!"

Kris menggenggam satu tangan Lay yang kecil dengan tangannya yang besar, tangan sebelahnya lagi digunakan untuk memanjakan kejantanan Lay yang sempat terlupakan. Ia mencium kasar bibir bengkak Lay, mengajak lidahnya berdansa dengan panasnya.

Gerakan pinggul Kris semakin cepat saat dirasanya otot-otot lubang Lay semakin ketat menjepitnya, tanda bahwa ia akan mencapai puncaknya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Nngh!"

"Errrmh!"

Dengan erangan panjang -yang tertahan karena ciuman mereka-, Kris menyemburkan benihnya di dalam Lay sementara Lay menumpahkannya di jemari panjang Kris.

Kris jatuh, ambruk menimpa tubuh Lay. Keduanya memeluk tubuh sang kekasih sambil berusaha menormalkan napas mereka yang berantakan.

"Gege, berat..."

Kris pun menggulingkan dirinya ke sisi Lay hingga kejantanannya tercabut asal membuat Lay sedikit mengerenyit.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yixing, My Baby, forever. 24 hours perday." kata Kris sambil mencium leher Lay.

Lay tertawa geli, "gombal!" lalu mencium bibir Sang Duizhang, "aku juga mencintaimu, Yifan-ge, My Hero, forever. 3600 seconds perhour."

Kris tersenyum melihat tingkah manis kekasihnya.

"Aku capek, gege, mau tidur..."

"Tidurlah baby." Kris memeluk Lay, menyandarkannya pada dada bidangnya. "Jangan mimpi basah ya..!"

"GEGEEE!"

**~End~**

Weeeii, udah berjuta tahun gak nulis fanfic. Sekalinya nulis lagi, bahasanya hancur lebur kayak gini. Gak hot lagi. Ditambah lagi judulnya sama sekali gak nyambung. T.T

Well, walaupun hancur tak berbentuk, gak terima flame sampah yaa.. :P

Review/Flame please~

**Rhi ^^v**


End file.
